


Find Something New

by theseaward



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Derek Hale, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseaward/pseuds/theseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek buys himself a present and uses it as directed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Something New

**Author's Note:**

> For reference:
> 
>   
> 

When Derek got home from the pack meeting, there was a package waiting for him downstairs. The box was plain and inconspicuous, but he knew immediately what it was. He'd been expecting it, checking his mail every afternoon, even though he knew that shipping would take three to five business days. Besides that, he could smell it; underneath the musty scent of cardboard and the sour smell of a dozen strangers' hands, there was just the faintest hint of silicone, sweet and rubbery. 

He picked up the package and tucked it under his arm, sifting through the rest of his mail as he rode the elevator up to his loft. Junk, junk, coupons, junk. He tossed it all in the bin, and then carefully set the package down on his kitchen table. Then he poured himself a glass of water, and studied the package from afar.

Once again, he found himself grateful to be living alone, away from other inquisitive werewolf noses, and the prying eyes of certain human pack members. Sure, sometimes he missed the noise and chaos of a full house, but there was something to be said for privacy.

He waited as long as he could, puttering around the loft, cleaning, doing two dozen half-hearted chin-ups, forcing himself to let the anticipation build and build. When he couldn’t resist anymore, he took a deep breath, picked up the package, and used a single claw to slice through the tape and cellophane surrounding his new acquisition. 

The vibrator was thick and blue, curved slightly upward at the tip. It looked nothing like an actual penis, but Derek felt better about it that way. The image of putting a disembodied penis inside himself was kind of freaky. But this... this he could do. He looked at it contemplatively, wrapping his fingers around the thick, rubbery shaft. He could definitely do this. 

He gave it a quick rinse in the sink and then retreated to his bedroom, shedding his clothes as he went, until he was down to nothing but his boxer briefs.

Derek lay down on top of the bedspread with the vibrator next to him, just within reach. He closed his eyes and ran his hands down his bare chest. One hand went to his nipple, circling it with the pad of his thumb, just enough to make it tingle. He stroked his other hand up and down his rib cage, and scraped short, blunt, human nails over the skin, which left little trails of pink behind them. Slowly he teased his nipples into hardness, first one, and then the other.

Usually Derek would take his time with this. He liked to luxuriate in the lazy exploration of his own body. But he was already pretty keyed up, too eager to indulge in his usual length of foreplay. He palmed his half hard cock through his underwear, and it jerked under his hand. 

He removed his underwear quickly, and grabbed the lube from where he'd stashed it in his bedside table. This part was familiar to him. He tucked a pillow under his hips before slicking up his finger, spreading his legs. He circled his entrance carefully before pressing inside. It slid in easily, and he let out a grateful sigh as he worked it gently in and out.

He toyed with his hole, tracing his thumb around the rim, feeling where the joint of his finger met the sensitive skin. After a moment, he eased in a second finger. His cock hardened even more, and he grabbed it at the base. The second finger felt fantastic. He bit his lip as he pushed it in further and then pulled it back out again, quickly finding a tantalizing rhythm. 

The vibrator was definitely bigger than just two fingers, but Derek decided not to bother with a third. If he spent too long with this he wasn't even going to get to use his new toy. Besides, he'd always liked the feeling of being just a little underprepared. He pulled his fingers out, clenching down around nothingness, and coated the vibrator liberally with lube. Using one hand to keep his legs spread open, he held the toy against his entrance and pressed. It took a moment for his muscles to relax enough to let it in, and he only got in an inch before he had to stop and adjust. It felt even thicker than it looked. But he stroked his cock gently, running his thumb over the head where a drop of precome had collected, and soon he could push the vibrator in even deeper.

It was perfect. The silicone felt like silk, and warmed quickly to his body temperature. It filled him up in a way he could never do with his fingers, reaching deep inside him, stretching his hole perfectly around its even surface. Derek squeezed his cock at the base as he pulled the toy out again, gasping as the curved tip brushed against his prostate. He ground his hips down and pushed it back in to try and hit that spot again.

His cock slapped against his stomach when he let it go, reaching down so that he could cup his balls and massage them gently. His fingers drifted lower, and he pressed down on the slight bulge of his perineum. It sent a shock of pleasure straight to his cock, the way he could feel the dildo working inside him. His body clamped down in response, and he pushed the toy in deeper. It was so strange, having this foreign object inside him, reaching his most intimate places, making every nerve ending tingle and spark. 

Derek set a slow and steady rhythm with the toy. It was driving him crazy, but God, it was good. Soon he was panting, arching his hips up into his fist, and straining his wrist to keep the dildo moving, rubbing back and forth, filling him up and stretching him open. He tried to back off every time he got close, but he didn’t think he could hold out much longer. He was steadily leaking precome over his hand and he could feel the muscles in his stomach bunching and twitching in time with the pulse of his cock. He couldn't help but clench down harder around the toy - and the harder he clenched, the more intense it felt, until he felt as if he were overflowing with sensation.

He was distantly aware that he was moaning, but he was too far gone to care. His toes curled against the bedspread, and he spread his legs even wider, thighs aching from being held at the awkward angle. He pushed back against the toy once more, and then came with a shout. The climax seemed to last forever, like his whole body was breaking apart in a slow motion wave of pleasure. He spasmed around the vibrator, pulling it deeper inside him, and his cock erupted with rope after rope of thick, pearly come, spattering across his chest and neck, even on his chin. 

When he was done, all he could do was lay there, trying to catch his breath. His mind was blessedly blank, and everything was hazy like he was floating underwater, like his limbs were just pliable suggestions attached to his still-liquid core. 

After a few minutes, the cooling mess on his stomach dragged his attention back to reality. He pulled out the toy with a wince, and as his arms flopped back onto the bed, it occurred to him that he hadn't even tried the vibrate setting yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hang out on [tumblr](http://friendslap.tumblr.com)!


End file.
